marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabrielle Kinney (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Scout | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Fleur Ramsey, Honey Badger, X23_4GAB | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Partner of X-23, , ; formerly , , | Relatives = Logan (genetic template's alternate reality father / "grandfather"); Sarah Kinney (genetic template's mother, deceased); James Howlett (genetic template's father); Laura Kinney (genetic template / "sister"); Bellona ("sister"); Zelda, X23_3PAR, six unnamed clones ("sisters", deceased); Daken (genetic template's paternal half-brother, deceased); Reine du Rien (genetic template's paternal half-sister); Extended family via Laura Kinney | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Searebro, X-Lantis, Atlantis | Gender = Female | Height = 4'6" | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Facial scarring, retractable bone claws | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante, adventurer; former assassin | Education = Extensive training in skills useful to assassination | Origin = Mutant clone of Wolverine | PlaceOfBirth = Alchemax Genetics unknown North American location | Creators = Tom Taylor; David Lopez; David Navarrot | First = All-New Wolverine Vol 1 2 | First2 = (as Gabby) (as Honey Badger) (as Scout) | Quotation = I really want to hurt you. But Wolverine wants me to be a good person. Zelda wanted me to be a good person too. Despite everything you did to us, I want to be a good person. | Speaker = Gabby | QuoteSource = All-New Wolverine Vol 1 6 | HistoryText = Origin Gabrielle is one of at least ten clones of Wolverine, youngest of the Sisters, created by Alchemax Genetics, a division of Alchemax. The project was overseen by Robert Chandler, with security provided by Captain Mooney. The girls were created and trained to serve as bodyguards for humanitarian missions and other personnel. Much like Laura before them, they were often abused by their handlers, particularly Mooney, but the elder Sisters did their best to protect her from the worst of the abuse. She was incapable of feeling pain, the result of nanites implanted in her body that were slowly killing her. With six of her sisters dead due to fatalities on missions, or as a result of the nanites, she escaped along with Zelda, Bellona, and X23_3PAR. They were assisted in their escape by Kimura, who armed and equipped them before sending them after Alchemax for revenge for stealing property from The Facility. Revenge on Alchemax Genetics With the arms supplied by Kimura, the Sisters launched a campaign against Alchemax, targeting their personnel for assassination. Gabby, however, quickly grew disillusioned with her sisters' more extreme measures. So when 3PAR headed to Paris to assassinate Chandler's son, she sent an anonymous note to Wolverine tipping her off. Laura successfully foiled the assassination attempt, however 3PAR committed suicide rather than be captured. Gabby sought Laura out directly in the aftermath and confronted her about 3PAR's death, as well as admitted that she was the one who sent the note. She then fled Laura's apartment after setting a fire as a distraction, and returned to the sewers where the rest of the girls were hiding. Laura followed her, and against Gabby's objections Bellona shot her four times in the chest to incapacitate her; however, Laura herself was unknowingly being followed by Captain Mooney, and the Sisters freed her to help them deal with the Alchemax soldiers swarming their hideout, before Taskmaster arrived and shot the three fugitive clones. They survived because of their body armor; however, and with Laura's aid escaped into the streets of New York. She took them to the Sanctum Sanctorum to seek the help of Doctor Strange with what was killing the girls. After a misadventure with a monster Bellona inadvertently set loose from a cupboard to horrors, Strange teleported the group to New York Hospital, where he successfully located the nanites which were killing Zelda. Unable to operate on them himself, he sent the girls on to Pym's laboratory to borrow an Ant-Man Suit, so Laura could enter Zelda's body to fight the nanites directly. They were interrupted by Wasp; however, Jan was ultimately convinced to help them. She and Laura were successfully able to fight the devices off, but their attack tripped a warning beacon, alerting Mooney to the girls' location. He attacked them at the lab, and was able to fatally wound Zelda before Laura and Jan could restrain him. Taking advantage of their prisoner, Laura hatched a plan to destroy Alchemax Genetics for good by allowing Mooney to escape and lead them to their secret bunker. She and Bellona switched outfits, and Laura allowed herself to be "killed" and brought into the base. Gabby and Bellona later entered the bunker with her assistance, and she then helped Bellona take out Captain Mooney. Bellona refused to allow Gabby to watch her kill him, and after the deed was done said her farewells. Gabby protested, but Bellona reminded her they had an agreement with Kimura. Gabby then hurried to meet up with Laura, and came across her making a point to Chandler about the girls' powerlessness. As they were about to leave, Gabby asked to have a moment alone with Chandler, to which Laura agreed. Gabby approached the director of the project which created her, and admitted that she really wanted to kill him; however, because Laura and Zelda wanted her to be a good person, and Gabby herself desired to be good, she refrained from doing so, and satisfied herself with scaring him instead by extending a claw — which Chandler didn't believe any of the girls had manifested — in his face. She then left him there and hurried to catch up with Laura, admitting she was afraid at the idea of having to decide her own future. Laura expressed her understanding, and her pride that Gabby held herself back from killing Chandler as they walked away from the base hand-in-hand before S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived. Moving On In the aftermath of the takedown of Alchemax Genetics, Gabby briefly stayed at Laura's apartment while it was decided what would become of her next. Driven by Logan's example, Laura preferred finding her a new home that offered her greater safety and a chance at the normal life both had been denied, and which Gabby was unlikely to find with her. However Gabby was upset by this prospect, as she felt that with Zelda and Bellona gone Laura was all the family she had left. However Laura ultimately realized that Logan was wrong when he sent her away to the Xavier Institute, and reconsidered. She agreed that the best place for Gabby would be with her, asking her to stay on permanently. The new home also came with a new pet when Gabby gleefully adopted a wolverine named Jonathan that Squirrel Girl rescued from a lab. Despite growing closer with her new sister, Gabby declined to tell Laura the full truth about herself. She was unable to hide it upon encountering an alternate future Logan: he revealed that he had known her in his home reality. Logan immediately demanded to know whether Gabby intended Laura harm. She denied his accusation, and Logan appeared to accept it. However, he later tried to warn Laura of Gabby's actions in his own future. She refused to even listen, pointing out that the two realities are not the same. Any further debate was ended when Captain America arrived in pursuit of Logan because the Inhuman Ulysses predicted that Logan would kill Gabby, and S.H.I.E.L.D. scrambled to intercept him before he could carry out the killing. However S.H.I.E.L.D.'s efforts to prevent Ulysses' vision ultimate led directly to its apparent fulfillment: After their attempts to restrain Logan only drove him into a blind rage, Gabby took it upon herself to reach out and attempt to calm him. Unfortunately, Logan mistook her for the Gabrielle of his reality and lashed out, impaling her on his claws. Although pronounced dead on the scene by Rogers, Gabby in actuality survived her wounds because, unlike her other sisters, she did inherit Laura's healing factor. She rushed to intervene in the fight between Laura and Logan that ensued in the wake of her apparent death, and managed to defuse the situation. Gabby revealed her powers to Laura, and apologized for not telling her before. Laura broke off any possibility of a relationship with Logan, and Gabby warned him never to bother or upset her again, otherwise she would "put him down" like a rabid dog. She subsequently joined Laura as she withdrew from the brewing Second Superhero Civil War. Enemy of the State II After seemingly killing the entire civilian population of Daylesville, California, Laura was arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D.; however, her behavior had been influenced by trigger scent released from a Madripoorian aircraft. After escaping custody, Laura and Gabby sought passage upon a pirate ship to reach Madripoor to search for answers. Unfortunately Captain Ash turned out to be part of an underground child trafficking ring, and although Gabby and Laura saved the children, it was not before being sold out to Kimura, who was responsible for having dropped the trigger in the first place. Laura was then captured by Roughouse and Bellona, who were working for Kimura. Gabby was put in a shipping container with the children, but escaped with Jonathan and returned to Madripoor with Gambit, Angel, and Marvel Girl. Gabby later saved Bellona's life and convinced her to stop fighting for Kimura, who had heavily experimented on her. After Laura drown Kimura in the ocean with her bare hands, Gabby reached the water as Bellona admitted she had actually murdered the Californians whom Laura was blamed for. Bellona was then arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. after telling Laura to take care of Gabby. Otherworldly Encounters After returning to New York City, the pair began to track down those responsible for the child trafficking ring they'd encountered during their trip to Madripoor when an alien child crash landed on Roosevelt Island, speaking Laura's name to Ironheart with her dying breath. The child had brought a deadly contagion which came to be known as the Laura Kinney Virus and forced the island into quarantine. Against Laura's wishes, Gabby smuggled herself onto Roosevelt Island and helped to thwart A.I.M.'s attempt to steal the alien's corpse. They were then joined by Logan, Daken, and Deadpool and the combined healing factors of the five helped to cure all the infected. With the help of the Guardians of the Galaxy, Laura traced the alien child's point of origin to the Moon of Rhittle; however, the Brood then took Gabby and mutated her into a Brood Queen. |Personality = Although abused by Alchemax Genetics the same as her sisters, Gabby was largely shielded from the worst of their treatment. As a result, she survived their training and escaped with her innocence more or less intact. Doctor Strange confirmed with the Eye of Agamotto that although Gabby had done some questionable things, she was indeed an innocent, and Zelda called her what the Sisters should have been. This contributed to the growing discomfort with her sisters' more extreme actions that led to her tipping Wolverine off to the assassination attempt in Paris, and because of her trusting nature she accepted Laura's assertion she didn't kill 3PAR in Paris at face value. She can also be naive. After Bellona sardonically questioned Laura's refusal to kill despite maiming Alchemax Genetics' soldier by asking what would happen if a man whose fingers Laura severed was a part-time pianist, Gabby gathered up the severed digits and left them where he could easily find them again just in case it was actually true. She also has a tendency towards frank honesty about the unusual situation the group is in. She berated Doctor Strange for keeping a cupboard full of horrors in his living room instead of decorating with paintings, when questioned by an orderly why she and Bellona are standing around a restricted area, she unhesitatingly responded with the truth about Strange and her Sisters, and when Zelda awakened after Laura and Wasp successfully destroyed the nanites killing her, she rambled about "teeny-tiny warrior women" attacking the "teeny-tiny machines." She cares deeply for her sisters, and was upset both by Zelda's death, and Bellona's decision to leave and surrender to Kimura once their mission was complete. Gabby confessed affection and admiration for Laura herself to Director Chandler. After Zelda's death and Bellona's departure, she came to view Laura as the only family she had left, and was deeply upset when Laura considered sending her away someplace safer, and where she could live a normal life. Though Laura has taken it upon herself to act as Gabby's guardian, Gabby has also become protective of Laura in turn, and warned Old Man Logan against bringing any more pain to Laura's life. . She is also highly-protective of Jonathan the wolverine, and when the animal was shot during a botched burglary viciously attacked the perpetrators. Gabby has confused feelings about a girl she saw once on a bus that she has yet to completely explore, suggesting she may be bisexual or lesbian. | Powers = *'Bone Claws:' Gabby has a single bone claw between the middle and ring fingers of each hand. *'Insensitivity to Pain:' As a result of Alchemax Genetics' experiments, Gabby is unable to feel pain. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Although Alchemax believed otherwise, Gabby possesses a regenerative healing factor. Strangely, she still possesses her facial scarring. It is currently unclear whether her healing abilities provide the same secondary effects (enhanced strength, senses, endurance, etc.) as Laura's, or how it is affected by the nanites infesting her bloodstream. * Superhumanly Acute Senses: Gabby possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. | Abilities = Expert Covert Ops Training: Gabby was extensively trained as an assassin and bodyguard. She demonstrated sufficient skill that even Wolverine found it difficult to track her. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Gabby has a greatly reduced life expectancy due to the presence of foreign nanomachines in her bloodstream. | Equipment = * Gabby was equipped with body armor and an armored mask. * Like all of the Sisters, Gabby's bloodstream is infested with nanomachines. This provides her with complete insensitivity to pain, however in the other girls it resulted in a greatly-reduced lifespan. It is unclear how the nanites are affected by (or effect) her healing factor. | Transportation = | Weapons = Gabby carries a pair of MAC-10 machine pistols. | Notes = * According to creator Tom Taylor, each of The Sisters represented an aspect of Laura's personality. Gabby was described as the innocence that was stolen from her, and the girl she could have been. * Gabby is 13 years old as of . * The grave marker for Gabby's counterpart on Earth-807128 gives her the full name of Gabby Zelda Kinney, though this is not necessarily true for Earth-616. * Daken dubbed her Honey Badger based on how sweet she was and her two retractable claws. | Trivia = * revealed that Gabby existed in at least one other universe, Earth-807128. Whether Logan knew her before or after the villain uprising has not been disclosed, but she appeared to have at least some of Gabby's powers, and both killed and was killed by the Wasteland's Laura Kinney. * Gabby is a member of the Forums social media network. }} ru:Габриэль Кинни (616) Category:Alchemax Experiment Category:Mutants cloned/created after M-Day Category:Clones of Laura Kinney Category:Kinney Family Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Scarred Category:Regeneration Category:Social Network Users Category:The Forums Users Category:Howlett Family Category:Logan Family Category:Hudson Family